The Animal Model Core of this Program Project will operate within the Department of Pathobiology. The core will be dedicated to the development and use of animal models relevant to asthma and is under the leadership of Dr. Mark A. Aronica. Because the operation of this core predates the tPPG, the tPPG will benefit from the utilization of existing infrastructure and personnel with expertise in performance of sophisticated surgical and functional assessments of murine asthma models. Recent publications containing data generated by this core are listed in references (1-7). All of the instrumentation needed for performance of the proposed animal model studies will be available to the Program investigators and core personnel of the Animal Model Core. The Project Leaders of the separate projects will supply the animals to the Core for performance of the specific procedures. The Animal Research Committee has approved all animal protocols, and all animals will be housed in the AAALAC approved animal facility of the Cleveland Clinic Foundation